


Nothing More Than A Toy

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: Luciel always stated he had sadist tendencies, and Kaori wanted nothing more than to learn about every side of her love.Another gift for a very special friends Kilofox.





	Nothing More Than A Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kilofox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilofox/gifts).



Kaori looked towards her usually very loving and gentle boyfriend. She swallowed thickly feeling like prey to the vulture under those heated gold hues of his. If Kaori didn’t know any better she’d think they were glowing as he closed in on her. The blond felt a chill run down her spine as her fight or flight instincts started to kick in, screaming at her to run. Every nerve in her body was sparking, and sending little jolts throughout her being. The blonds mind was confused, and her body was reacting is curious ways, the adrenaline that was overtaking her senses made her feel wired. This was insane as the dangerous man before she had yet to move, simply just looking at her seated across the room. For the first time since she started to get to know the hacker, she truly understood what he meant when he told her that he was indeed a dangerous man. 

Luciel sat across the room, just admiring his handy work.Kaori looked so pretty arms bound behind her like that, on her knees with wide eyes looking over at him adorning an expression of lust and fear. The hacker remained seated across the room, just taking in how perfect his little vixen was. Luciel was always aware of the sadist side of him and was in awe this tiny woman was more than willing to allow him to live out his fantasy, and abuse her body in the right ways. Just the anticipation of playing with his blond made his pants tight. Seven fought the urge to go over a devour the delish sight before him, enjoying the expectancy in the eyes of awaiting victim.

“I’m going to use you as nothing more than a toy,” Luciel stated tilting his head to the side. “Tonight you are here for nothing more than my pleasure.” The hacker watched the woman squirm, mentally smirking realizing his words were, in fact, turning her on. “Don’t look so worried, Kaori… I’m going to hurt you in the best ways.” 

Kaori was whimpering as each word left his tongue, a whispered prayer of the things to come. The thrill of fear, lust, and anticipation was doing wonders. The blond realized this was a form of foreplay was making her pussy drip, and she had yet to be touched or even kissed. She felt hypersensitive and overly aware of every shift Seven made. 

“You are not to speak unless it’s the safe word or gesture- SEVEN. You may however moan, scream, and cry- I want to hear every pretty sound you can make. Don’t be shy about showing me your tears, I want them- I crave them.” Luciel barked in a stern tone, eyes hard as he stared at the state of the most precious person to him. The hacker stood with purpose making his way over to the woman, circling her, drinking in the sight from every angle. 

Kaori felt the air trapped in her lungs, begging for release, but she was too frightened to make a move. The way her lovers hungering predatory eyes where consuming her, the blond could feel the knot grow within her gut. Never would she have assumed lust and fear could mix together in such a delicious manner. This whole experience, as embarrassing as it was, made her feel sexy and desirable. It shocked the blond when a throbbing would start just thinking about her hacker god hurting her, outright using her for his personal pleasure. 

 

Kaori gasped out as the hacker’s hand hit her ass, her eyes prickled at the sting of the impact. There was another, and she whimpered feeling her walls quivers and pulse with need as the pain came. The blond felt so bewildered with the reactions she body was making, as she braced herself for another slap to the ass. It never came. Even more confused Kaori dared not to look behind her as the hands at abused just a moment ago cupped either cheek and spread them. She felt a little self-cautious as she allowed her loved to expose her more intimate places to himself. 

“I’m going to start now Kaori, so if you’re having any second guesses, or want to stop speak now.” The hackers voice was soft and held admiration for her. 

“Give me your worse, hacker boy.” Kaori cooed, wiggling her bottom at him gaining a playful, less painful smack. Gaining a little squeal from his loves, and a chuckle from him.

Soon after Seven wrapped his arms around her middle coaxing her to sit on his lap. “I love you, and I’m only hurting you because I love you so dearly.” He assured her breathing hotly into her ear. Kaori moaned wiggling a little as he bit on lob. Feeling the hunger for her, Luciel ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breast. Kaori lulled her head to the side, which the hacker took as an invitation to bit down harshly on her pulse while rolling her nipples between his fingers. The blond trembled as pain mixed with pleasure arching her back away from the man behind her. 

Biting his way down her neck, and to her shoulder he allowed his hand to wanders about her body. Feeling every dip and curve before running his fingers along her sex. Kaori moaned as he pushed his fingering into her slick entrance and spreading them apart. Luciel pinches her nipple harshly causing her to thrash a little in discomfort. “Ride my fingers.” He ordered sharply. The blond nodded and started to roll her hips. “That’s it… What a good little toy.” The hacker taunted before latching back onto her pulse, roughly toying with her breast. 

Kaori felt his finger stretch her to the point of discomfort as his third entered her. The blond was gasping as waves of pleasure and pain swelled within her. Her abused nipple ached, and she was sure his teeth pierced her skin. Still, as The blond moved her hips in tempo to him thrusting his fingers within her, she felt a familiar coil about to snap. Was she getting louder? Was that why he started to get rougher with her. Seven pulled painfully on her nipple and she released, crying out as her pussy pulsed painfully around his digits. 

Before the blond had a moment to recover from her climax, The hacker pushed her forward. Kaori whimpered as her face hit the bed, ass pointed toward him. He hit her again, and an again, and didn’t stop until she was screaming from the pain, trying to squirm away. “You look so fucking pathetic, love.” Her boyfriend cooed causing her walls to pulse with need. “Oh?” Luciel commented spreading her sex watching the effect his words had on her. “You like it, what a slut! Hah, I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.” Kaori groaned at his words as her body reacted to his demeaning words. Each assault sending a wildfire of desire throughout her, actually wishing to be hit again to feel the sting mix in with the coil of passion within her entire being. The part that held an unconditional love for this man swelled with the happiness he was showing her this side of himself. 

With force, Seven started circling her clit with his thumb. Kaori cried out at the intolerable pressure, feeling her knees shake threatening to give out. Luciel grabbed her hip harshly holding her in place, as his thumb pick up its pace. Kaori gaps, and felt tear prickle in her eyes as he worked her with such a brutal force. It hurt, but there was an underline of pleasure building from his menstruation. Kaori felt her body tighten, threatening to painfully release again as he removed his hold on her, and withdrew his thumb from her. Kaori gasped in relief clasping on the bed, already feeling warn. She heard a dark amused chuckle leave her lover, and a sense of dread washed over her. Kaori heard his belt jingle as she was sure he removed it. Then it all clicked as the leather assaulted her flesh. 

It wasn’t hard enough to leave welts, Seven would never hurt her in such a manner. However, the red streak that was left behind, and the cry of pain was satisfying. Slowly he leaned in to place an encouraging lick along the wound. Kaori relaxed, and Luciel smirked realizing she was reacted better when he praised her for her obedience. “You’re quite the good toy, Kaori.” He cooed placing small bits into the flesh of her ass, making her moan. Without warning, Seven hauled on the bounds around her wrist sitting her up. Kaori looks behind herself in surprise revealing her tear-streaked face to the hacker. “Beautiful.” He murmured gently caressing the streaks on her face, turning her to face him.

Feeling like his little obedient toy deserved a reward, Seven leaned in and captured her lips under his. Slowly his hands wander her body again before finding his way down to her sex. Kaori whimpered slightly unsure while he started rubbing gentle circles on her swallow clit. The hacker used his free hand to tangle the length of her hair around his palm. Tugging slightly keeping her mouth pressed against his. Kaori moaned moving her hips in tempo to his, opening her mouth. Luciel didn’t miss the opportunity to allow his tongue to make love to hers. Slowly he was building her up, and he swallowed her calls of pleasure. With the way her body was tensing, he knew she was right there, hovering along the edge of her release. Without a sense remorse, the redhead stopped and removed his fingers from her sex.

“For fuck sakes,” Kaori whispered in the kiss feeling high strung, and rather disappointed to be denied her finish. She had half a mind to reach down and finish the job herself, but the binds on her wrist made that impossible. Seven couldn’t help but chuckle cupping her face lovingly kissing her thoroughly. Kaori mewled into the passionate kiss wishing her hands were free to touch him, make him feel as good as he was making her feel.

Luciel throbbed, his erection pressing against the confines of his jeans. It had been ignored for too long, dully aching for attention. In was swift movement the hacker released his hold on his toy and went to work at removing his pants. He smirked spying his little Vixen eyes his crotch nearly ravenous for it. The look of lust and pupils blown was enough to make his cock twitch several times, bragging to be buried deep within the woman mouth, with her pretty bow lips wrapped around it. The hacker shifted removing the last of his clothes marveling at the needy gaze his lover was giving him. 

Soon The hacker eyed her down as if deciding on what he wanted to do with his toy next. Oh, but he knew exactly what he was going to do with her next. Firmly his hands found their way into her hair once more. Pulling with force causing Kaori too look at him in surprise craning her neck alleviate some of the pressure from her scalp. “Open wide, and say ‘aaaahhhh’.” Luciel taunted and Kaori smirked opening her mouth as her lover pushed her face down toward his hardened member.

“Aaaahhh-mph.” Kaori gagged at the force he penetrated her mouth. Seven hissed as her throat closed around him engulfing him in warm wet heat. Tugging on her hair he removed her mouth from him, looking down at her teary eyes before thrusting up into her waiting mouth. Gods did her mouth feel heavenly. Luciel looked down at the divine creature choking on his cock like a goddess. 

Kaori squeezed her eyes shut, hollowing out her cheeks sucking at his cock as he face fucked her. The blond could feel her own juices start to feel sticky on the inside of her thighs. She’d be lying if the gagging wasn’t making her feel like she was actually going to vomit, but when she looked up and sees the pleased, and encouraging look on her boyfriends face, she let it continue.It made her feel good that she could please him in this manner. He started to use her mouth hard and fast, making her pussy throb wishing that’s where he’d fuck instead. Kaori could still feel the remnants of her built up orgasm begging to be finished. After a few more thrust, Seven removed her mouth completely with a pop, and she panted welcoming the air. 

Luciel sneered at her eyes dark with lust. Suddenly she felt like pray again. Seven bite his lip seductively reaching behind her to untie the binds. Kaori let out a sigh of relief as her wrists were freed and her arms dropped to her sides. “Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” The hacker warned eyeing her up and down. The blonde swallowed thickly at his words, a little excited of what he had in mind next. “Lay back, and put your arms against the headboard.” He commented and Kaori nodded obeying. 

The hacker made quick work of binding her again. Kaori pulled on the binds to see if they're given, and when they didn’t she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. Seven has a look in placed as he viewed her naked body, Kaori felt really loved and cherished. The man above her leaned in and placed kisses and nips along her hip bones. Kaori gasped wiggling a little at the sensation. She watched as her hacker god made his way up her body leaving marks as he went. Seven let the flat of his tongue run across her nipple before he sucked it into his mouth. Kaori moaned pulling on her binds as his finger pinched her neglected bud. 

Kaori cried out as his teeth sank into her breast, not hard enough to do damage, but enough to sparks of pain from a rather sensitive area. Luciel lapped the wound with his tongue pulling the bud playfully with his teeth watching his love's face distort from pleasure to pain at a moment noticed. It was a very alluring sight, and he felt the drops of pre-cum escape his tip. Deciding he was ready to find his own release he removed himself from his captive to grab a condom from the nightstand. 

Kaori felt like she was going to orgasm just watching her sexy hacker god open the condom wrapper. She groaned as he wrapped his own slender fingers around his cock giving himself a few steady pumps, flicking his tumble over his head gathering his own precum to slicken his dick. Kaori felt her pussy pulsate with need as he slowly rolled the rubbed down his shaft, taking the time to tease himself as he did so. She knew he was making a show of it, anything to tease her. Kaori bit her lip to hold back the needy whimpers threatening to escape her throat she his gold hues met with hers. Kaori sucked in air as he moved her thigh and rubbed his member along her slit. She spread her legs wide in anticipation of penetration, practically begging for him to fill her. 

Without warning Luciel thrust deeply within her, making Kaori moan loudly at the delightful intrusion. Seven couldn’t help but sigh as her warm walls surrounded him, hugged tightly to his aching member. This is what true bliss felt like, and he found it only within his lover. The hacker used all the strength in his body to thrust within her, holding her hips in a hold bound to leave bruises from his fingerprints. Kaori was mewling, and an outright mess as he moved her entire being with his powerful thrust, enticed by the way her breast bounced from the force. 

Kaori felt herself sinking fast with every thrust hitting that one good place. Her vision had long gone with her eyes closed, as her body edge towards the release, it’s been craving. The blonde didn’t even feel alarmed as the hackers fingers encircled her neck. Kaori instead lulled her head up to give him better access, welcoming the pressure he provided there. Luciel was awestruck at the amount of trust Kaori was giving him as he slowly worked at ceasing her air intake, feeling her orgasm nearing. Seven tried not to get lost him his own pleasure as he pounded into his lover, listening to the wet, and slick lewd sounds that emanating from the passion of his lovemaking. 

Kaori tried to keep her eyes open, wanting to gaze at her love as he roughly made love to her. She felt as if she was losing consciousness as her lungs burned for more air then he allowed her to have. Kaori’s brain was going fuzzy, only focusing on the sheer amount of pleasure he brought forth within her. The coil was so tight… She felt so warm, and tight. “Cum for me.” the honeyed husk of his voice requesting such a thing was enough for her body to tighten completely. A scream was caught in her throat as she couldn’t get enough air to breath through her orgasm as it hit. Intense waves of pleasure coursed throughout making her pull harshly at her binds until they bit her skin. The pain and lack of air intake were welcomed as her orgasm hit harder and harder as if it was never-ending. The pleasure her lover brought her was drowning her. 

Luciel growled deeply biting his tongue as he reached his peak. Watching Kaori thrash around her binds, and tears leak from her eyes. The way her pussy clenched almost painfully around his aching cock was all too much. With the woman below him still in the middle of an orgasm, seven released her throat to grip her hips, making her take the full force of him as his seed started to leak out the tip of his dick. With teeth grinding together the hacker found his finish feeling the warm ribbons of cum gather into the condom surrounding him. 

Kaori gasped coming down from her high as the assault on her body slowed into a steady even pace. Her chest heaved as she twisted her body feeling overstimulated. Seven caught the hint finally removing himself from within her. Kaori clasped back on the bed looking upward at her binds, and then back down to the man removing the full rubber from himself. Luciel tied it throwing it in the trash can they kept beside the bed. Seven pumped his hands in the air as it fell in. “I’m still tied up.” Kaori murmured feeling annoyed, and luciel looked over at her with a huge grin.

“Sorry about that, my love.” Luciel apologized with a giddy tone, reaching over his captive to release her from her binds. 

“I love you,” Kaori whispered looking up at the man, feeling the aches and pains of their lovemaking session. 

Luciel looked down at her realizing she was feeling sore, and well fucked. “I love you.” He placed a loving kiss on her lips, moving so he was laying next to her so he could cradle her tiny spent body against his own. “You did wonderfully.” Seven continued to cooed rubbing soothing circles on her back. “You’re my beautiful, little vixen.” The hacker felt sleep threatening to overcome him. “Kaori, thank you for letting me love you like that.” 

“Mmmm…” Kaori hummed feeling warm and safe curled up next to her lover. Slowly she allowed herself to drift off into a much-deserved rest.


End file.
